


Flash

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [147]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Anti-Void, Flash - Freeform, Multiverse, Other, Save Screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 54
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: The ERROR comes across a universe and he has a flashback.The end.
Series: tales of the unexpected [147]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 62





	1. #0

The ERROR of the Anti-Void blinks.

Then was a glitch in the matrix he was reading through.

The glitching skeleton tries to recall the numbers, however, something was blocking them- or something within him was blocking them, making him unable to view them properly.

This made him frown deeply- he had come to this unknown broken universe by chance and was going to destroy it, after all, it was just a waste of space. And yet, something was holding him back.

Again he checks through the files- it was a complete mess. To restore such a glitching universe would be a labour of love. Everything about it was wrong. It had no place in the Multiverse.

...however, there was something about this universe that seemed to call to the ERROR' broken SOUL piece.

"*at last." Error growls when some numbers appeared, it glitches badly but he managed to type when in quickly with the screen his has behind his sockets, an invisible keyboard that only he could see allowed him to do this.

[Alternate Universe- After Tale #0]


	2. Chapter 2

Error blinks in surprise.

This was an original alternate universe of this multiverse. Not the seed universe. Seed universe was where all alternate universes come from. An original alternate universe meant it came from one of the main branches and was different enough to earn its own name.

However, the Destroyer could not recall ever hearing this name before- or rather, he had not come across any copies. So it was the only one, something had happened to it any copies could be made...

He then checks which branch it stems from- the genocide branch.

The glitch leans back into the beanbag he had brought into this place when he realized it was going to take a while. It was in the only stable area in the universe. The SAVE SCREEN. Which was normally out of bounds to him in any other universe; only the human could access it.

The ERROR always studies the code of every universe he destroys thoroughly- original alternate universes or #0s, were best left alone right until the end since they root themselves deep into the fabric of the multiverse's realities.

This freak of a universe, original or not, needed to end. Thankfully all the monsters were not living, merely numbers and files, echoes of life.

The ERROR reaches for the universe's core codes ready to end it- a flash of light causes him to jump up and let out a glitch cry while covering his sockets with his hands.

Error moans out and falls back onto his beanbag.

"*ah!" Error groans out blinking hard, his sockets were filled with ERROR signs, but strange images were passing through his mind's eye, "what are-?!"

_A flash._


	3. Chapter 3

Error suddenly was standing in front of two skeletons in the same SAVE SCREEN- glancing down at his hands he notices that he was transparent.

One he knew from sight, Reaper Sans; the black-robed skeleton was standing in near a kneeling skeleton who had his back to the grim reaper.

They were dressed mainly in white with blood dripping everywhere... and covered in glitches that were not as bad as Error' own. There was the classic Papyrus' scarf wrapped around his neck.

"*i love ya. please don't go." Reaper told the one kneeling down, who slowly turns towards him.

Half of this Sans' skull was covered and blood drips from his chin. The bloody glitch glares at the grim reaper. Which impressed Error, there was not many who would dare do such a thing without deadly consequences

Suddenly the image of this glitch flickered and for a split-second, Error saw his own form kneeling there.

_A flash._


	4. Chapter 4

Blinking Error glances around, he was somewhere completely different than before.

A bedroom he thought he knew. It kept glitches badly around him.

Turning around he sees that bloody glitch sitting up in bed, leaning against a tower of pillows. Sweat was pouring off his skull. The glitch glances towards Error and for a moment he thought the bloody skeleton was looking at him, until Reaper passes through him, startling him- he was hurrying towards the ill-looking glitch.

"*stay here tonight." The bloody skeleton pleas the death skeleton, grabbing onto the sleeves of his robe- the skeleton's voice had a hint of a glitch in it.

Again it was not as bad as Error's who could no longer keep to one tone, pitch or volume no matter how hard he tried, and there was always the sound of static behind it.

"*ya know i can't ~~geno~~." Reaper told the skeleton laying there, raising a hand and gently stroking his skull and with his other hand taking his hand away, "i'm needed. if i don't go now. there could be more trouble."

Reaper turns and in a black mist fades away, leaving the bloody skeleton staring at the place he once more.

This Sans let out a small broken sob which caused the ERROR's own SOUL to throb.

  
_A flash._


	5. Chapter 5

Reaper and bloody glitch as Error called him, were facing off in the middle of a large hallway- turning he sees double doors leading out of the house they were in.

There was a breaking vase on the ground near where Reaper stood and the bloody glitch was glaring at him.

"*please don't walk out of that door." Blood glitch growls darkly at Reaper, the glitching of his body told Error just how stressed he was.

"* ~~geno~~. ya being unreasonable." Reaper told him in a firm voice, "i have to go. he's calling me."

Surprisingly Reaper did not vanish, he turns and walks towards the door and opening it, glances toward Bloody glitch. He almost looked like he wanted to say something more.

The glitch stood there staring, a lone tear ran down his cheekbone.

"*i thought things were going great.” Bloody glitch told the air, a mad grin spreads across his jaws, a flicker and Error saw himself once more, before it returned to the bloody glitch.

_A flash._


	6. Chapter 6

“*don’t you love me?” Reaper's voice questions, causing Error to spin around. He was standing on look seemed to be a large sail ship... the ERROR hated the sea. He could almost taste the saltwater.

Bloody glitch merely looked at him in disinterest.

"*i hate you." Bloody glitch told the grim reaper, "the only reason i'm with you. is because it got you to free me from that place. did you really think-"

_A flash._


	7. Chapter 7

The bloody glitch was smiling brightly down at Reaper.

They were under an amazingly large tree, the roots that stuck out of the ground were the size of a house and the bloody glitch were leaning against it- the towering tree had white blossoms filling the sky above so no blue could be seen. It seemed to glow with some kind of power.

Reaper had his skull resting on the other skeleton's lap, his sockets closed, seemingly asleep.

The ERROR studies the glitch's features.

The expression did not seem like the kind to be of hate. It was full of tender love for the sleeper.

"*you make every day worth living.” Bloody glitch told the sleeping Reaper.

_A flash._


	8. Chapter 8

Bloody glitch held onto the grim reaper, grinning at him.

"*i'll keep you warm." Bloody glitch says to him with a hint of laughter in his voice.

The deadly skeleton smiles sweetly, then hugs the other tightly, "*i'm never letting ya go."

Suddenly it was not the bloody glitch in Reaper's arms. Error was standing in the glitch' place, hugging him back.

_A flash._


	9. Chapter 9

Error was standing on the edge of a portal, below him was the Void.

Turning around he sees Reaper reaches out for him, the skeleton looked badly wounded.

"*you meant too much to me." Error's own voice says to him, he feels himself smiling bitterly.

"*i won't let ya!" Reaper declares still reaching for him, it took a moment but he realized that someone had a hold of the deadly skeleton's centre and was trying to drag him back, "please! ~~geno~~! let's go home!"

"*how could you ask me that?” Error hears himself replies angrily.

"*don't ya trust me?" Reaper questions smiling tighten, reaching a hand out towards, " _please_."

Error feels himself move forward, towards the Grim Reaper, reaching for that hand.

_A flash._


	10. Chapter 10

The bloody glitch was leaning his back against the grim reaper. Error could almost feel the icy chill running down his own back- he had been in the same room as the other before, everywhere he went left a cold spell behind.

“*i won’t let anyone hurt ya," Reaper vows to the glitch, holding him close, "you’re safe with me.”

_A flash._


	11. Chapter 11

Error glances around looking confused- he was in the SAVE SCREEN once again.

Sitting up he moves to the edge of the sofa and was about to stand when he noticed something.

The ERROR had been sitting on a beanie bag, not a sofa.

"*ya look amazing tonight.” Reaper voice came from the darkness surrounding him.

Someone beside move and, of course, he sees the bloody glitch, dressed in a manner he had hoped never to see another monster in.

Error threw his hands up into the air in dismay and then rolls his eyelights in annoyance.

_A flash._


	12. Chapter 12

"*shouldn’t you be with him?” The Bloody glitch spat from the kitchen table, frowning at the Grim Reaper, who was living up to his name and very grim at the moment.

"* ~~geno~~ please. its work." Reaper told him sadly.

"*of course." The bloody glitch says with a bold grin, the anger already fading from his expression. This made the ERROR raise a brow at the mood swing.

"*i won't be home this weekend too. ~~geno~~. do ya think-" Reaper said but was cut off.

"*i've got you." Bloody glitch says with a smile, nodding his skull, "you better go."

Reaper gave him a smile and then vanishes into black.

While the bloody glitch was smiling happily, Error could feel the rage boiling under the surface.

_A flash._


	13. Chapter 13

"*i can't sleep." Error frowns at the unknown voice, he looks around confused he seemed to be in a small tight space, "can I stay here?”

Error notices bloody glitch near him, staring through a gap in the wall- leaning over he glances through and sees someone crawling into the same bed as the Grim Reaper.

_A flash._


	14. Chapter 14

"*this is getting stupid!" Error snaps at no one, then he notices that he was in some sort of cell.

The bloody glitch was leaning against the bars, staring into nothingness.

Then Reaper floats into the room... on the other side of the bars.

”*how are ya feeling today?” Reaper asks sitting down next to the glitch and holding onto the bars where he lay, “we’ll figure this out.”

A movement made Error look up, but he could only see a shadowy form.

The mega glitch had already worked out this was his former self. The fact that they were a blurred out image went he had not seen them at the time- the cell he was in was clearer in front of him than around him, proof he had studied him wall ahead rather than either side of himself. 

  
“*this isn’t goodbye.” Reaper told him, making Error looks back to him, his face was blank- which made sense since the bloody glitch had not turned around, so he no idea what kind of expression he made at that time. The death skeleton raises up and follows whoever that was, leaving the bloody glitch alone in the cell.

_A flash._


	15. Chapter 15

They were in a kitchen together. The bloody glitch was humming while cooking, the grim reaper was watching him with a strange gaze.

”*what’s cookin’ good lookin’?” Reaper asks him, the bloody glitch turns slightly and smiles at him but did not answer.

Error could tell he was happy.

  
_A flash._


	16. Chapter 16

Error watches as his past self grins at the heavens above- he looks up too, his own grin works its way onto his jaws; it was the night’s sky, filled with brilliant bright stars.

  
Reaper was suddenly by his side, making him jump.

”*wanna go grab a drink?” Reaper asks him with a smirk, this caused the bloody glitch to glare at him, “what?”

  
_A flash._


	17. Chapter 17

Error blinks.

  
Reaper was holding him by his shoulders, staring right into his sockets- he lifts his own hands up and grabs the black robes. Error was surprised to see his hands were white with bloody stains.

”* ~~geno~~. what the hell were you thinking?!” Reaper snarls at him, looking ready to kill...

  
Error felt his jaws moving as he spoke to him, but what was said was lost in the sound of static.

_A flash._


	18. Chapter 18

Error was laughing.

He held his white bloody hand up to his teeth, covering his mouth and trying to hide his laughter.

He was staring down at Reaper, who was covered in some of the sort liquid. The deadly skeleton growls at him but he was grinning also.

“*here. let me help you.” Error says as he removes his hand and offers to help the other skeleton up. Reaper took his hand and then drags him down with him.

”* ~~geno~~.” Reaper now purrs, leaning towards him, “kiss me.”

  
_A flash._


	19. Chapter 19

“*-i care about _you_.” Reaper told him firmly, his sockets were blank and his expression was grim.

Error was once again watching from the sidelines. The bloody glitch was leaning against a stone wall, his arms crossed over his ribs.

”*you could have warmed me!” Error’s older self snaps at him angrily, he was glitching badly and the blood poured from his many wounds, running down his bones and soaking his clothes- his bones seemingly were moving downwards too. It took the ERROR to realize that he was melting and yet, not.

_A flash._


	20. Chapter 20

”*that was unexpected.” Were the first words Error hears, he turns and stares at his younger self, who was sitting on the grim reaper’s ribs. Reaper was staring up at the ceiling looking unamused.

Error glances upwards and then back down, it seems that they had fallen through the floor above with Reaper breaking the glitch’s fall- black feathers were still slowly raining down on them, it was clear these came from the black wings coming from the reaper's back.

  
...then they both laugh out loud. Their laughter filled the old looking house they were in.

  
_A flash._


	21. Chapter 21

”*ya haven’t lost me.” Reaper shouts loudly, making both Error and his past self jump and spin around to face him; he sees the deadly skeleton had both hands out in front of him, almost looking like he was trying to catch something, “why are ya doing this?”

  
Error turns to his old self and sees that the glitch was smiling sweetly towards the grim reaper.

”*don’t cry.” The bloody glitch told him with that same smile,

”*please don’t do this.” Reaper begs him, daring to take a step towards the glitch.

  
_A flash._


	22. Chapter 22

Error was in complete darkness, he could not see anything.

He could hear someone moving around.

”*you make me feel safe.” Came the glitching Sans voice which he knew as his past self, “you’ve shown me what love can feel like.”

Suddenly there was a flicker and he could see Reaper screaming for him, his voice was lost in time.

”*thank you. for everything.” The bloody glitch continues with a smile. “...all i wanted was for you to be happy.”

Another flicker, another scene where Reaper was reaching for him. Tears freely flowing down his cheeks.

  
_A flash._


	23. Chapter 23

”*i can’t do this on my own.” The bloody glitch cries at the Grim Reaper- The ERROR stares in horror at the thing in the other glitch’s arms.

A shin.

Which was the term for a baby skeleton.

  
_A flash._


	24. Chapter 24

Error was panting heavily. He did not want to see anymore; this was not him. It can’t be him, even though moments ago he knew the truth.

The mega glitch looks around at the silent room.

Reaper lay in a double bed, it seemed to be the room where they had fallen through before, yet now it was clean and had many items everywhere, making it look homey. Error remembered seeing it in other moments during this strange trip but did not piece it together until now.

”*i wasn’t lying when i said that i loved you.” Error hears someone whisper, he noticed the glitch hiding in the shadows next to the bed, staring down at Reaper, gently running a bloody hand over his face.

  
_A flash._


	25. Chapter 25

”*don’t be afraid.” The glitch told the skully, a child skeleton who looked ready to become a lesser skeleton by the way they were sweating slightly; they were dressed in white which had a hood that had it similar style to Reaper’s, also had a red scarf around their neck.

”*I’m not afraid Mother.” Came the sweet voice of the child, “Because you said that you would fix everything.”

”*that’s right.” The bloody glitch says with a smile, “mother is gonna fix everything. i won’t let you die. i won’t let this take away your future.”

”*...but Mother. Will I ever see you again?” The skully questions looking saddened.

”*you might. but you won’t even know it’s me.” The ERROR’s past self told them with a sorrowful expression.

  
_A flash._


	26. Chapter 26

Error was feeling kind of numb.

Glancing around he notices he was in the SAVE SCREEN... things were as he left them, well, apart from the fact his beanbag was missing. So he knew he was not back yet.

”*ya always on my mind.” Came Reaper’s voice, turning he sees him stalks toward him- looking down his sees that he was the bloody glitch at the moment.

Reaper was close.

Then he felt himself move towards DEATH- a left hook right into the Grim Reaper’s jaw.

  
_A flash._


	27. Chapter 27

Error was laughing at what happened in the last flash, that he almost failed to notice the grim atmosphere around him.

  
Error noticed that he was in a room filled with different Sanses, some he knows others he did not. They all looked like they were ready to face DEATH... who was in the room with them.

”*you have no idea how much I want you right now.” He hears a glitching voice hiss out, turning he sees himself glaring at a Gaster dressed in gold- Reaper quickly came up behind the glitch and held his shoulders, “- but. i know you’re wrong. you’re wrong. and now. we are all gonna die.”

  
_A flash._


	28. Chapter 28

“*you’ve always felt like home.” The glitch told says in a low voice, he was holding Reaper in his arms and DEATH was holding him in return.

Error stares in horror when he noticed now children slept on the bed with them- which made sense, because skeletons can have more than one... yet with his SOUL piece he should not be able to carry so many.

...unless... Error eyed up the children- there was one skully he saw before with the red scarf and then there were several others, sticking closer together. Meaning they were all part of the same brew, while the lone was in the white hood must come from a lone brew.

It was likely that the bloody glitch brewed this one. While the grim reaper had brewed the other skullies.

He then notices a little shin all by themselves, curled up near where the two skeletons that held each other.

Like with the oldest skully, this shin had a glitch on their right sockets, that had been embedded into the glitch’s code and they inherited.

“*i can’t imagine this world without you. ~~geno~~.” Reaper chocked out, he buries his skull into the bloody glitch’s shoulder, who strokes it gently.

  
_A flash._


	29. Chapter 29

”*dance with me.” Reaper says with a bold grin, then drags the glitch out of his seat and starts spinning them around until the grumpy and pouty looking glitch began to smile and laugh.

  
For some reason, even Error smiles at this.

  
_A flash._


	30. Chapter 30

”*trust me.” Reaper told him holding out a hand for him to take.

  
The bloody glitch just sat there, looking unamused by the display.

  
But the Grim Reaper stood there waiting, for what seemed like hours, before slowly, oh so slowly. The bloody glitch reaching out and takes that offered hand. Then. Just as slow. Reaper pulls the glitch to his feet.

And slowly, they danced.

  
_A flash._


	31. Chapter 31

"*why are ya crying?" Reaper asks quickly, making the ERROR blink at him; concern was lacing his voice and he could not work out why- the black-robed skeleton was leaning over him, then grabs his wrist and hold it up. There was a burn mark, "who hurt ya?"

That worry was gone, replaced by anger. A deadly aura now surrounded them.

Error smiles at him, wipe his tears away and leans up to grab the skeleton's cheeks and looked in the sockets, "*i'm fine. there's nothing wrong with me."

_A flash._


	32. Chapter 32

"*nothing is wrong with ya." Reaper said flatly, not interested in the fact that he was doubled over gasping in pain.

Error looks up in surprise, there was no loving gaze, no hint of concern for him... No nothing.

It did not even look like Reaper. More like a puppet hanging on a string.

"*what is happening?" Error growls out and he was not sure if that was himself or his past self who said that.

_A flash._


	33. Chapter 33

Error watches the bloody glitch kiss the grim reaper's temple.

The pair was laying on a sandy beach, their offspring all laughing around them. In the glitch's arms was the little shin from early, holding into his past self's ribs, cuddling into him.

The bloody glitch moves back and sat on his rear, then looks to the sea in the distance.

Error glares at the sight.

Then glances back to them.

Reaper was laying behind the glitch's back on his side, on arm holding his skull up; while the glitch was leaning back, using him as a sofa or something- with his free arm, he laid it on Reaper's femur. The reaper had his sockets closed up he was smiling.

"*you make me feel alive." The bloody glitch told the Grim Reaper, causing the sockets to flicker open and stare at the glitch- then Reaper did something that surprised the ERROR; tears fell down from the skeleton's sockets, and while he was crying softly, he was smiling happily.

"*i wouldn't change a thing about ya." Reaper told him and it must have been something his past self wanted to hear because his sockets too began swelling up with tears.

"*ya both idiots." Error snaps at the image.

_A flash._


	34. Chapter 34

Reaper was dragging the bloody glitch along and it must have been way before the offspring because he had that same glare when he stares at the Grim Reaper and they were in the SAVE SCREEN.

"*who cares about what they think?” The reaper cries out with a small laugh, continuing to drag him along, "let's go."

"*i'm not going anywhere." The glitch snaps at him yet did not pull his hand away.

_A flash._


	35. Chapter 35

"*how much more of this!" Error screams to the heavens and stamping his foot.

"*tell me what's wrong." Came Reaper's voice, making the mega glitch turn.

"*you're what's wrong!" Error snaps at him, pointing a finger in his face.

Reaper looked surprised and for a moment Error thought he had been heard, however, he saw his white bloody hand and realized he had just played a part in this strange play- and the words belonged to the bloody glitch as well.

_A flash._


	36. Chapter 36

"*you're always got me." Error says leaning happily into Reaper's arms, trying to get as close as he could to him.

"*'i've waited for this moment for a long time.” Reaper breaths out softly, almost like if he spoke normally he would scare the glitch away, "is this okay?"

Error looks up and smiles.

_A flash._


	37. Chapter 37

Error wanders over to Reaper and gently touches his shoulder, letting him know he was there.

"*you look like you could use a hug.” Error told his mate in a soft tone.

Reaper looks to him and gives his a tired smile, then holds his arms out- Error flops down onto the Grim Reaper's legs, who wraps his arms around him before moving back on the sofa, forcing Error to curl his legs up.

_A flash._


	38. Chapter 38

Error was no longer in his past self's body. The bloody glitch was standing a few steps away from him.

"*thank the stars for that!" Error growls at his past self, who was bent over, looking from a filing cabinet.

"*did ya need something?" Came Reaper's dark voice; he watches his past self jump up and spins around. Then he sees an enraged looking Grim Reaper.

The bloody glitch looked at him in shock.

_A flash._


	39. Chapter 39

*do ya have a ride home?” Reaper asks the glitch with a smirk, opening a shadowy portal.

The bloody glitch went to sit down on the sofa and give him a smile small.

"*i am home." The bloody glitch told him.

A look of pure joy spread across the DEATH's face.

_A flash._


	40. Chapter 40

"*what happened back there?” The bloody glitch screams at the Grim Reaper, who stood there emotionlessly, "if this carries on. we'll all die!"

"*that's not gonna happen.” Reaper says dully, staring around of himself and refusing to look at the glitch.

The ERROR frowns at the place they were in, it was a forest on fire. And the house he normally saw them living in was right in the centre. 

_A flash._


	41. Chapter 41

The ERROR blinks against the white void around him. It was his home, the Anti-Void.

"*why me?" A glitching voice questions.

Turning around he sees the bloody glitch on his knees with his skull bowed, only he was not so bloody anymore. There was glitching happening but not as bad as before.

  
"*i'm right where i belong." The glitch says with a bitter laugh, "dead to the world. with no happy ending."

The glitch lifts his skull and the ERROR blinks in surprise. He had known for a while that this had to be his past self, however now proves it without question- the right socket was completely clear of that giant glitch if only looking a little... on the melted side- that was not the only thing. The skull was starting to blacken.

"*fine." The glitching skeleton spat at the air, his voice turning to static in his anger, "fine. i'll destroy it all."

_A flash._


	42. Chapter 42

"*what do you want me to say?" Error says to the Grim Reaper with a heavy sigh, holding the skully to his chest- it was the youngest shin from before. She had a pink scarf wrapped around her neck, tied in a bow behind her skull.

The skully was holding onto him for dear life.

"*after everything we’ve been through. ya still don’t think that I love ya?” Reaper questions in disbelief.

"*and after everything you have done behind my back. you still think i'd trust you?!" Error shouts at his mate, causing the skully to sob and bury her skull into his neck.

_A flash._


	43. Chapter 43

"*you've been drinking tonight. haven’t you?” The bloody glitch told his mate unimpressed at the Grim Reaper's fallen form in their living room. He was face down on the carpet.

Error hears a muffled sound and the glitch kneels down to listen to closer, only for the black-robed skeleton to suddenly roll over and drag him on top of him.

Both Error and the bloody glitch cry out in surprise...

The glitch sighs, "*you need sleep." then gives him a small slap on the back.

"*he's grinning like a moron." Error growls at his past self with his mate, "slap him again! this time harder!"

_A flash._


	44. Chapter 44

"*excuse me?" Came a small voice, "mama!"

Error turns and glances down, then frowns at the tiny skully from before; she smiled brightly at him.

"*what are you doing here?" Error questions his offspring, frowning deeply, just knowing something was going to happen.

Something made him look away from the child and looking up he sees and sheepish looking Reaper.

"*what did ya expect?" Reaper says with a helpless shrug and Error growls at him.

_A flash._


	45. Chapter 45

"*you're not alone." Error hears the Grim Reaper's voice say, turning he sees his eleven offspring. The oldest and youngest he brewed alone. And the nine Reaper had brewed together.

Reaper wanders forward, kneeling down he offers a hand for him to take.

And against his own will, Error reaches for that hand.

"*we're meant for each other." Reaper told him with a smile, he could see their offspring smiling behind him, his youngest came closer and runs in for a hug.

Smiling Error raising himself up with Reaper's aid, and held the little one close to him.

"*you're worth it." Reaper continues on, that same loving smile on his jaws, "i don't care what anyone else thinks.”

Error felt himself nod.

_A flash._


	46. Chapter 46

"*i've always been honest with you.” Error hears his glitch past self shout, glaring at DEATH, who was not looking at him. He had his skull turned, his hands were balled into fists and he was shaking so hard that he was rattling.

Error watches as the bloody- no. He was not a bloody glitch anymore. There was no blood and the melting and glitching were gone.

_A flash._


	47. Chapter 47

Error sees his past self, fully healed again. Sitting on a hillside staring up at the stars.

The grim reaper was sitting some distance away, staring at him with a longing expression.

It seemed that the former glitch could not see him, or pretending not to.

Suddenly the former glitch rose up and wanders over to the Grim Reaper. Who quickly backed away from him.

"*are you staying out longer?" Error's past self questions, "i know you're there. even if you make yourself invisible."

Only silence greets him. And Error wondered if he could not really see him.

"*it's cold." The Sans said as he removes his jacket, "you should take my jacket.” he threw it down on the ground in front of him, then turns and walks away.

_A flash._


	48. Chapter 48

*just breathe. okay? ~~geno~~." Came a voice from beside him, Error turns to see Reaper close to him, almost making him scream, "the key has broken. that's all. little goth is gonna be here soon."

"*i'm gonna die." Error coughs out painfully, the Grim Reaper just grins at him, "when i'm with you. i'm happy. truly happy. take care of goth for me."

Everything went black.

"going somewhere?" Were the first words Error hears when his sight came back, he turns to sees DEATH grinning boldly at him with a tiny shin in his arms, "is this the part where i say 'don't walk into the light'?"

"*one-day reaper." Error growls at him, then a tiny shin about nine inches tall was placed in his arms, "he hasn't had his first blasting yet?"

"*nope. ya were only dead to the world for a second." Reaper says giggling, he actually giggled- Error blinks at him and he noticed that his mate was nervous.

"*wait were you scared i'd die?" Error told with a loud snort.

"*no." Reaper answered a little too quickly, still giggling.

"*don't lie to me." Error told him with another snort.

"*well. ya thought that you were dying." Reaper fired back with that same giggling and odd grin.

"*don't be scared." Error coos at his mate, leaning over for a kiss, and Reaper hurrying comes closer to meet him for that kiss, "i'm right here."

Reaper giggles again. Error could tell he was still nervous.

"*aww. you're so adorable." Error said enjoying the rare expression on Reaper's face, then gave him a small smile, "are you okay?"

"*i'm better. now that you're here." Reaper said to him, getting over his giggling fit, "don't ever do that again."

"*aww. i'm sure you'd live without me. find a new mate and forget about this glitch." Error said to him in a jest.

Reaper frown deeply at him, "*i could never forget you.”

_A flash._


	49. Chapter 49

Error growls loudly.

"*when will this end?!" The mega glitch shout to the world around him, no one answered, "this is going on too much!"

"*forget it." Came Reaper's voice enraged, turning with a snarl, Error blinks at the scene, "that's in the past."

Reaper was holding his past self in his arms, who looked barely with it- there was a shadowy figure nearby, who looked ready to attack them.

_A flash._


	50. Chapter 50

"*no wait! i wanted to see what happens next!" Error shouts at the new image- he only wanted to see it because it looked similar to one of his dramas he liked to watch.

"*ya make me happy." The grim reaper says softly to the unglitched glitch, who was dusting in his arms, "thank ya. for loving me. a grim reaper."

"*you're more than that." Said his dusting past self, lifting a hand to his cheek and stroking it gently.

"*why are ya dusting so slowly?" Error questions after a few seconds went by, "shouldn't ya be dead by now? right. ya can die now. clearly. normal monsters dust must quicker than this!"

"*i won't lost ya too." Reaper told him firmly, holding him closer.

"*bit late for that." Error snaps at him, pointing to his past self, "ya kinda biting the dust here."

The former glitch raising his dusting arms, wrapping them behind the Grim Reaper's skull and bringing him down, "come cuddle."

"*that's one hell of a cuddle." Error told them as it seemed to make him dust faster.

"*can't ya stay a little longer?" Reaper pleas with him, which only made his former self snort loudly.

"*you're the one who should know it the best." The former glitch laughs at that, "it's not that easy."

_A flash._


	51. Chapter 51

"*oh come on!" Error snaps madly hitting the wall, "at least let me see it!"

"*i've had enough!" His past self shouts at the Grim Reaper.

"*you and me both." Error told him with a glitchy sigh, then looks him up and down; he was a bloody glitch once more.

_A flash._


	52. Chapter 52

"*i fell in love with you. not them." Reaper yells at him from below, both Error and his past self look through the heavy rain, lightning flashes overhead, highlighting the scene.

The glitch was running across a rooftop with Reaper chasing after him and someone else was chasing after Reaper.

"*you're the only one I wanna wake up next to.” Reaper continues on, raising his voice for him to hear, "forever!"

The ERROR looks to his former self, who was clearly trying and failing not to smile.

"*come on. let him sweat a bit." Error groans at his past self.

Reaper freed his wings and suddenly was there, floating upwards towards him- Error laughs when his past self threw a slipper and it hits him square in the face, ending the lovey-dovey moment.

_A flash._


	53. Chapter 53

The ERROR blinks.

And sits up from his beanbag...

"*wait! beanbag!" Error cries out, turning in his seat slightly- there it was. His beanie bag. He flops down and hugs the stupid thing, "yes! i'm back!"

The ERROR lays there hugging the beanbag tightly.

And... he knew who he once was.

Genocide Sans.

Geno Sans.

Geno.


	54. Chapter 54

The memories were not fully back, bit and pieces were broken and did not line up correctly. Some things he was sure he knew while other things left him questioning.

Geno-Error. Whoever he was, he could not remember how he ended up in the Anti-Void. Or how he survived dusting. When he did return to his home universe unglitched? Did he ever return? or was that just a dream?

"*ugh. i feel sick." Error growls loudly, disliking the whole situation, "my universe. died?"

Sitting up he stares at the code- he checks through the files- it was a complete mess. To restore such a glitching universe would be a labour of love. Everything about it was wrong. It had no place in the Multiverse.

Yet, he wanted too...

Error could argue, that because it was an original AU that it had to be restored. But he knew this was a lie. He just wanted to fix it.

The ERROR's mind drifts over to the grim reaper.

His SOUL pulse-like mad.

And he held his hand over his ribs.

"*that never happened before?" Error says aloud, leaning back onto his beanbag. It was true, he had seen Reaper in passing lots of times, however, he never had that burn of real love rush through him.

Suddenly he memories his offspring...

"*nope. nope. nope." Error told himself firmly, "that's not me. my code is completely changed. it's like we're two different monsters."

But he really, really wanted to see them.

And he knew where they would be.

Reaper Tale.

The Destroyer of Worlds laughs insanely for a few minutes, he had never attacked a universe that big before and with that many OP characters.

He was about to find out.

"*a little peek won't hurt." Error says darkly, with a deadly grin playing on his jaws. 


End file.
